1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-frequency module including a switch integrated circuit (IC) to switch between paths for a radio-frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a front-end portion of a wireless communication terminal such as a cellular phone, a switch IC to switch between paths for a radio-frequency signal is used (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-010185).
The switch IC used in a wireless receiver disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-010185 includes one common terminal and plural selection terminals. A test signal generator is connected to the common terminal of the switch IC. In this wireless receiver, by connecting one of the plural selection terminals and the common terminal with each other, a test signal can be transmitted to the selection terminal connected to the common terminal.
There is a growing demand for reducing the size of a wireless communication terminal including a wireless receiver, such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-010185. In accordance with this demand, the size of the switch IC is also being reduced.
As described above, the switch IC is used to switch between paths for a radio-frequency signal. For the use of the switch IC in a wireless communication terminal, a leakage of a signal occurs from between the common terminal and a selection terminal which is not connected to the common terminal. That is, the isolation between the selection terminals and the common terminal is not sufficient. The leakage of a signal becomes more noticeable as the size of the switch IC is smaller.